Looking Deep Enough
by walomadolo
Summary: Angela and Julius are polar opposites. Angela is oblivious and likes to get down and dirty, not caring much for her appearance. Julius is a flirty fashionista who can seem to only think about his unique style. How will these two get along? Or even find love in each other? Rated T for language.


Summary: Angela and Julius are polar opposites. Angela is oblivious and likes to get down and dirty, not caring much for her appearance. Julius is a flirty fashionista who can seem to only think about his unique style. How will these two get along? Or even find love in each other? Rated T for language.

{DIsclaimer} In no way do I own Harvest Moon. It is own by Natsume Inc.

Looking Deep Enough Chapter 1: Meeting

It was a hot summer day is the town of Castanet. Kids ran around in the heat of the summer, people relaxed and played on the beaches and flowers enjoys the sun.

Meanwhile, Angela collapsed out of the entrance of the Garmon Mines, completely covered in soot. She had traveled all the way to the bottom level of the mines, being able to see hot red magma flow around her. There had been rumored there was a power berry. She had jumped over rivers of magma looking for it, and after enough looking she had found it. She had made a bet with a miner, Owen, that she could find it and bring it to him.

Angela squinted her brown eyes at the sudden light of the sun. She hadn't seen it in over 4 hours of her time in the mines, and it hurt her eyes. She stayed on the ground until Chloe, a local child, walked over to her.

"Are you okay Miss Angela?" The pink haired girl asked, staring at the dirty woman.

"Better than ever!" She gave the girl a weak smile, who shrugged and ran off to get her older cousin Owen. When the two came back, Owen helped the girl up (Which was very easy for him with his large muscles).

Angela pulled out the Red berry and showed it to Owen, who gasped in amazement.

"Oh my goddess, you actually found it!" He cried.

"Told you I could do it, it was just a matter of time!" Angela grinner at her accomplishment. She passed it over to Owen, but he shook his head.

"I think in this situation you're the one who deserves it. And by the looks of it, you really need it, you look like you're about to pass out!"

Angela shrugged and ate the berry. A sudden burst of energy went through her body, as though the berry was just energy. She no longer felt ill from the gases of the mines that had affected her, and she felt as though she could run a marathon.

"Woah, that really worked!" Angela waved goodbye to Owen and Chloe and ran off. During her trip to the mines, she had collected many ores and wonderfuls, so she decided to visit the Accessory shop. There was a kind woman named Mira who used to work there with her husband, who unfortunately, passed away a couple of years back. Over the two years Angela had lived in Castanet, she had become friend with the woman. She was wonderful to have and she made the most wonderful things ever. And not only that, but she also would refined stuff Angela would collect in the mines (with a small fine, of course). Angela also loved how the Accessory shop looked like. It was nice and cozy, and she could just sit down and talk to Mira and feel relaxed.

Angela made her way down the dirt path of Garmon Mine district. It was a very sandy dry place, and not many plants. But when you went to the goddess pond, it was prosperous and green, the goddess tree alive and very well. But that was a whole different story.

Angela opened the front door of the shop, the bell for the door ringing.

"Hey Mira! I've got a TON of stuff today!" She said loudly. She looked around the shop, but Mira was nowhere to be found. But instead there was a man. He was sitting at the front desk reading a magazine. His long purple hair past his shoulders and down his back was vibrant, especially with the random colored streaks. He had a red jacket with ruffles on the end and to what looked like a skirt over black skinny jeans.

The man looked up and took one good look at Angela and then frowned. She was covered in black soot, her cut jean shorts ruined and ripped and her green t-shirt not the best looking. Her hiker boots were worn and the laces unraveling. Her brown hair was messy, the ends slightly charred off from the heat of the lava. She looked a hot mess.

"Who are you?" Angela asked "Where's Mira?"

"She's out to buy us lunch. She'll be back in an hour or so. If you need anything, I can help." said the man. He looked at Angela again, giving her a disappointed look.

"Um, okay?" Angela was a bit confused, There was a new man sitting in Mira's spot, and he looked a lot like a woman, and he was just sitting here. She knew everyone in this town, but she had never seen this man before.

"Do you know how to refine ores and stuff?" She asked, stepping more into the shot. She was about to rest her hands on the glass before the man stopped her.

"No!" he cried "Don't touch the glass, you'll get it all gross and dirty."

Angela frowned at him, feeling a bit insulted. "Sorry" she mumbled before opening her rucksack and digging through all of her stuff. She pulled out so many ores and wonderfuls it was overflowing with stuff. The man looked at her amazed on how much she collected.

"Wow" He said "this is going to take forever..."

"Oh, its fine! Take as much time as you need! I'll come by whenever!" She grinned at the man, proud of her accomplishment. At this rate, she would have a lot of jewels and ores. She would maybe even rank up her axe.

The man counted up all of the items. "That'll be 3500g" He said once he calculated how much it would cost.

Angela grimaced at the amount it would cost, but gave him the money anyway. He took all the stuff to the back room. He soon returned the front desk, wondering why she was still standing in the same place he had left her.

"By the way, I never got your name?" She asked.

"I'm Julius. I just got back here from school." Julius introduced himself. "Fashion designing"

"Woah!" Angela said "That's cool! No wonder the clothes you're wearing are so...different."

Julius raised a purple eyebrow at her. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged "Take it however you think it would be. All I'm saying is that it looks different. Especially is castanet. I would think that one would wear something like this in the city, but not a small place like this."

"Oh, really?" Julius crossed his arms. "At least it's better than what you're wearing. I've been trying to hold this back the whole time, but I just can't do it anymore. You're kinda dressed like a slob...not very lady like."

Angela looked down at her clothes. She knew she wasn't dressed the best, and her current state wasn't the most appealing.

"Sorry, then" She said, her mood had turn sour. "I'll just come back when the ores are done." She spun on her heels and left the shop.

"_Well at least I'm not the dude who's dressed like a girl in that skirt thing he's in" _she thought to herself _"though I guess it's as bad as being a girl covers in black stuff wearing boys clothes"_

* * *

Angela made her way to her farm. Her animals were outside enjoying the warm weather, grazing the grass and walking around. Her crops were watered and harvested, all in the shipping bin. Angela took pride on her farm, tending to it every day, taking the most special care in it. It was her life, and the main reason she had moved from the city to the quiet country.

She unlocked her small home and went inside. It was a small studio house, the only other room being the bathroom. It had a single bed, a small cheap tv and not very much furniture. She didn't really bother to decorate her home, nor did she want to upgrade it. Her friend, Luke, had bothered her about it, saying that it was so small and how he could make her house extreme, but she always said that she would rather upgrade her barn and her coop than her own home. But now that her coop and barn were completely upgraded, she didn't really have an excuse to not upgrade her home.

But she just continued to save up her money for her farm. There was a plot of free land by the lake on by her land, and she wanted to buy it so she could plant even more things.

Angela took a shower and cleaned herself off, changing into a different pair of jeans and t-shirt. She looked into the mirror she had and noticed that her shoulder length hair was slightly burned of. She simply shrugged and took a pair of kitchen scissors and started to cut at her hair. She wasn't the most careful person and ended up cutting more than she wanted. When she was done, her hair was to her ears and look worse than it did before.

"I'll get Selena to do it" She said out loud to herself. Selena was a dancer at the local bar, and her first friend in castanet. She tossed her scissors and left her house once again. By that time it was already 6 in the evening. Kids walked home from a day of play in the sun for dinner, the sun was slowly setting, the sky red of it's evening glow.

Angela's farm was right in the center of the town, so getting around was the same distance from her home, though it did take about 30 minutes to get anywhere by foot. About time she got to Harmonica town, it was about 6:30.

She walked down the stone roads to the brass bar. It had just opened, and there were not many people there at the time, but later in the night there would be for sure more costumers. The brass bar had a homey feeling to it with it's dim light and dark woods. It was one of Angela's favorite place to be, other than the beer and the food.

"Hey Angela!" Kathy said. She was a waitress at the bar and also the owners daughter. Her long brown hair was tied in a high pony tails and her amber eyes glistened with delight. She looked like a cowgirl with her jean mini skirt and cowboy boots. She was tall and slender and based on Owen, 'the prettiest girl in Castanet'.

"Wow!" she gasped "you cut your hair?! Why?"

"Oh, it got burned. Mining sure get's dangerous" Angela laughed, but Kathy just gave her a look of disapproval.

"Please be more careful next time" Kathy pleaded "You're really skinny, and what if you fall or something horrible like that?"

"Oh, I'll be fine! Owen is always in the mined, and if i do get knocked out, he'll find me eventually."

"That also brings me to my second point" Kathy frowned, crossing her arms "you can't always think that my boyfriend is going to save you. He usually doesn't do dangerous stuff like going all the way to the bottom of a mine or all the way to the the top of the mountain like you do. One day you're going to get really hurt and die!"

"Okay, 'mom'" Angela rolled her eyes before walking past the woman. She spotted Selena who was leaning against a counter, trying to put her long scarlet hair in a bun. Selena was always trying to find new ways to do her hair.

Selena noticed Angela and gasped at the state of her hair. "Oh my goddess. Your hair! Did you try to cut it again?!" She instantly started yelling at her friend.

"Yeah, I really had no choice" Angela said. She explained her adventures in the mine and told her how she ruined her hair.

"Jesus!" Selena huffed, putter her hands on her hips. The southern girl stared at her with her purple eyes.

"You really look like a boy right now. I don't have a show until an hour from now, let me fix up your hair. Sheesh, you're so hopeless!" Selena said harshly before dragging the farmer into the back. There they had the rooms where everyone slept. Selena pulled her into her room and sat her down in front of a mirror. She grabbed a pair of her scissors and started cutting off more of her hair, trying to make it look better.

"You really don't care, do you?" Selena said as she worked.

"Oh, it's fine. My hair was getting too long anyway" She smiled.

"Oh, I don't want any of your bull shit!" Selena yelled "Remember when we first met? You Had long beautiful hair that went all the way to your back! Then one day you come over with it all short and horrible, saying your horse thought it was grass and kept on chewing on it! You're impossible!"

After Angela was sure that Selena's ranting was over, she said "Oh, it's all cool. I kinda like my hair being shorter. I kinda look like a boy, but it's cool! Now you can kinda see the tattoo on my neck!"

Angela had a tattoo of a dragon on her back, and it crawled up her spine and the tail ended at her neck. It was the first, and most likely only tattoo she would ever get.

"Sure, whatever" Selena rolled her eyes "You're done now".

Now Angela's hair looked a bit more cleaned up, shorter than it was before, but neat. Though the cowlick in the top of her hair still sticked up.

"Hehe, now I look like my brother Kevin!" She laughed at herself "We could actually look like identical twins!"

"Oh yeah," Selena mumbled, putting away her scissors and searching for a broom "Didn't you say you had a twin brother or something?"

"Mmmhmm!" Angela got out of the chair and stretched. "but enough about my family, how has you and Luke been?" She gave the girl a look, who was now slightly blushing.

"Oh, its fine. We've been talking about the wedding. We both want it to be in the summer, so we're planning on having it in the ending of it, like Summer 25 or something. We both don't have the most money in the world, but it won't be too wonderful and crazy, something simple but nice."

"Aww!" Angela squealed excitedly "Let me be a bridesmaid!"

"Oh, hell no." Selena turned up her nose at her "We won't have enough money to buy bridesmaid dresses, so they'll just wear whatever nice, but I know for a fact that you have NOTHING nice for my wedding."

"What?!" Angela cried. She gave her the best pouting face she could give, but it had no effect on Selena.

"Not unless you find something proper to wear will you be able to be in my wedding, do you understand?!" Selena said harshly before leaving her.

Angela growled and stomped off of the room. She entered the bar to find there being more people, including Luke. Selena was by him.

"Luke, your fiancée is being mean to me!" Angela whined like a little kid "She won't let me be in the wedding!"

"Woah, nice haircut" The carpenter said, completely ignoring the girls whining.

Luke was a tall, muscular (though not an muscular and big as Owen) with blue hair like the sea and golden cat like eyes. He was a nice, energetic type of guy, though sometimes his ego would get in his way. He always had to be extreme and over the top, even though sometimes it got him in trouble. Not only that, but he also got hurt a lot. Despite all of that, he was a hard worker, and he would often work so hard that would cause him faint or hurt himself. He was actually a lot like Angela. That was most likely the reason the two had become friends the first time they had meet each other (which was him passed out in the forest after being trapped in it for three weeks).

"Luke!" Angela cried "Did you NOT hear what I just said?! Selena won't let me be in her wedding, and it's super mean!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you" He said, taking a sip of beer. He would often go to the bar with Owen and they would get drunk together, which would usually cause a lot of problems with Selena and Kathy.

"Did you know that Julius came back today?" He said, completely the opposite of what Angela was talking about, which made her very angry.

"Who's Julius?" Selena asked, not knowing him. She had moved to Castanet not long after Angela.

"He's this one kinda girly looking dude. He used to live here, but he went to college, but now he's back." He explained to his wife to be. "Anyhow, that's not what I'm getting at. He's really good with clothes and whatnot, so maybe Angela could ask him for some tips or something, and then everyone's happy, right?"

"Yeah, sure, everyone but me" Angela grumbled. The coupled turned to the girl who was now frowning.

"What's so bad about Juli?" Selena said, already making a new nickname for the man who she didn't even know yet.

"I meet him before." She said "He's kinda a jerk. I dunno. He's too cool for me..."

"Too cool?!" Luke cried out, a few people giving him a look. Selena's face turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm way cooler than he is, but you can hang out with me! I'm insulted!" He said, his voice in a completely serious tone.

"Hey, get your panties out of a bunch, okay man?!" She said, putting her hands up in defense "I'm just saying he's too cool and sly for me. But you're a different type of cool! A better cool! A likable cool!"

Luke thought about it for a bit, but then gave his famous Luke grin that showed off all of his teeth.

"Oh my goddess, Luke, I swear your head is getting bigger." Selena shook her head before walking off.

"Whatever" Luke said "Just talk to him, and maybe you'll be looking good so Selena won't complain about the whole wedding thing."

"I don't think that's going to work man" she said "I just like meet him, today. He barely even knows me. I don't even know him."

"Well, you know Selena, once she makes up her mind, it won't change." Luke sighed, thinking about his wife to be.

"Yeah, though I'm pretty sure for anyone it's impossible" Angela groaned "No amount of makeup could fix me."

Luke stayed quiet (for once) and just gave her a sad look. Luke wasn't so sure to do in this sort of situation, so all he did was ask for another beer. When he received it, he gave it to Angela.

"First drinks on me, kid" he gave her a sly smile.

* * *

**{Author's note}**

**Oh, hello everyone! Walomadolo here! I just have a few things to say before we end for today.**

**First off, I'm not dead! It's been...almost been a whole year without any updated. The only real thing I've been doing is reading fanfiction, and thinking how wonderfully great they where and how much I wanted to write like them and then feeling bad for myself and then going to my room and crying to myself, and it has gotten me nowhere. I'm actually quite disappointed in myself.**

**Secondly, anyone who reads Wizard the wizard and Angela the Human Guinea Pig, I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I will be updating it. I just haven't been able to get any inspiration, and trust me, I have tried, though I have failed countless times and it has been a pain. (Maybe if I had more reviews with idea's it'll come back to me *hint hint*) But this story, I actually have a plan for it. I know how I want to write it, how it's going to work out and what is going to happen in the end, even though it is slightly rough and it's not typed out yet and it's only in my mind, but I'll have to get to that later.**

**Next, I want to actually talk about this story. I've been wanting to write a fanfiction with Julius in it for a long time actually. He is one of my favorite bachelors. I just love the way he holds himself...he's just so...FABULOUS! He has to be second, first being Luke. I'm actually very excited for this one.**

**Lastly, I want to talk about how often I will be updating. It is currently the end of the school year, and I am VERY busy! Dancing, finals, projects, books. And to top it off, I will be moving this summer, putting even more stuff on my list of to do lists. But once the summer starts, I may be able to have more time to write, even though this summer I swore to myself that I would get out of the house more and hang out with my friends (for gods sake, it's SUMMER!).**

**It may take time to write, but I hope it's for the best.**

**Please review, they fuel my creativity and motivation to write. I am open to suggestions, if anyone has them. Also, please tell me if you see any spelling errors, so I'll try to fix them c:**

**Thank you.**


End file.
